


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by ItsLexDuh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Daughter Skye, Father Phil Coulson, M/M, Mild Language, SHIELD Daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLexDuh/pseuds/ItsLexDuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, who is working as Santa Claus for the holiday season, ends up meeting Phil Coulson, thanks to Phil's young daughter Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Written for plinys for the 2014 ALumpofCoul Fan work Exchange. 
> 
> A/N: All characters are property of Marvel. This work has not been beta read, all grammar and spelling mistakes are only the fault of the author.

Nick feels a slight tug on his jacket. He turns around to see a little girl standing behind him. Before he can even say anything he sees a panicked man running towards the both of them.

“Skye, never run away from me like that, especially in a parking lot!” the man with light brown hair and blue, no green, no hazel eyes, says in a stern voice.

“But daddy I wanted to say hi to Santa”, the little girl explains.

“That doesn’t matter, you could have been hurt or I could have lost you”, he reprimands his daughter. 

He draws his attention away from his daughter and to Nick. “I’m sorry”, he says to Nick.

“Don’t worry about it”, Nick says with a smile. “But your dad is right, you shouldn’t run away from him, you don’t want to end up on the naughty list.” Nick says to the little girl.

“No! No! I’m a good girl!” she pleads. “I just wanted to know, why are you at the mall? You are supposed to be at the North Pole.”

Nick crouches down so he is at eye level with the little girl, she can’t be older than 6-years-old.

“Well, you see the elves are really good at making toys, but not very good at sorting mail and sometimes kid’s letters get lost. So every year I go around making sure I got every little boys’ and girls’ Christmas gift wishes.” Nick explains.

“If you didn’t get my letter, I want a puppy”, she says with excitement. Nick looks up just in time to see Skye’s dad rolling her eyes. “And my name is Skye Coulson…just in case”, she reminds Santa shyly.

“Ok Skye that is enough. We should let Mr. Claus go. He has to get to a lot of other kids”, Skye’s father explains.

“Sorry for taking up your time”, he says to Nick in a low voice.

“Don’t even worry about it”, Nick reassures him. “Nick by the way”, he states putting his hand out for the man to shake.

“Phil”, the other man responds, shaking his hand. “What is your real name?” Phil continues.

Nick doesn’t say anything, he just gives a look of confusion.

“Oh I’m sorry, I thought you were making a joke because…” Phil rambles. He shuffles his feet and rubs his hands together, looking away in embarrassment.

Nick lets out a small laugh when he realizes what Phil was trying to say.

“I actually never thought about that, I guess it is kind of fitting that my name is Nick”, he says. 

Phil felt a faint tug on his jeans. He looks down to see little Skye dancing around.

“Daddy I have to go potty”, Skye whines.

“Ok we will go inside”, Phil says.

“I better get going too”, Nick says.

Phil is about to walk away when he turns back to Nick.

“Oh, I just remembered. My office is having a Christmas party for our kids and we need a Santa. Would you by any chance….”, before Phil can finish Skye is pulling at his hand.

“Daddy I really have to go!” she whines again.

“Here, give me a call”, Nick says, handing Phil a business card.

Phil gives him one last affirmative nod before walking away.

\-------------------------------

A few days later Phil calls Nick. They makes the proper arraignments for Nick to come to the holiday party at Phil’s office.

\---------------------------------

That Friday Nick arrives at Phil’s office about 15-minutes before he is supposed to hand out gifts to the kids.

He sends Phil a text.

_Hi, I’m in the lobby_.

Phil comes down to the lobby a few moments later.

“Hi there! Thank you again for doing this”, Phil says.

Phil barely finishes his sentence before the breath is knocked out of him. It is the first time he has really seen Nick, without the beard and the hat and the big belly. He is extremely handsome and fit.

Phil also realizes for the first time that Nick has an eye injury. There is a small, but deep scar along the side of his left eye and the eye itself is cloudy. He must have been wearing make-up and a contact when Phil met him. The eye injury doesn’t take away from Nick’s handsome face.

“So should we head up”, Nick suggests. 

Phil realizes he must have been staring and obviously for an awkward amount of time.

“Oh yeah, sorry”, Phil says, leading him to the elevators.

They take the elevator to the 10th floor. When the step off the elevator, Phil informs Nick that he can change in the back office. He points down the hall.

A few minutes later Nick emerges fully decked out in his Santa Clause costume. He makes his way to the conference room where all the children are singing Christmas songs.

“I heard there were some boys and girls that may want early Christmas gifts”, Nick says from the doorway in his best Santa voice.  
All the kids jump up and start to clap and scream.

“Ok, ok, but you have to patient boys and girls”, Nick informs them. He takes a seat in a chair set out for him and all the kids sit on the floor around him.

Nick proceeds to tell them all sorts of stories about the North Pole and gives out their gifts. About an hour later he gets up and leaves, telling them he has to finish Christmas day preparations.

A few minutes later Phil walks down the hall to the office Nick is changing in. He knocks.

“Yeah?” Nick says from the other side of the door.

Phil takes this to mean it is ok for him to open the door, but he assumed wrong. When he enters the office Nick is standing in just his boxers and an under shirt. Phil quickly turns away.

“I’m so sorry”, Phil says in a panicked voice. Nick can’t see his face, but he would venture to guess Phil was also blushing.

“If you wanted to see me in my underwear, you could at least buy me dinner first”, Nick jokes half-heartedly.

“That can be arraigned”, Phil says in a playful voice.

“You can turn around now”, Nick informs him. “How about we go for drinks instead?” Nick asks.

“That would be nice”, Phil says with a smile. Phil can only imagine that his smile is embarrassingly big.

“Oh, I almost forgot to give you this”, Phil says, pulling out an envelope from his back pocket. “Your check.”

“Thanks”, Nick says, taking the envelope.

“Let me walk you back to the elevators”, Phil says once Nick has all of his stuff packed up.

Once they get to the elevator bay, Nick asks, “So how about that drink? Does next Friday work for you?" .

“Yeah that sounds great”, Phil answers.

“Ok great, I will text you with the details”, Nick articulates as he gets into the elevator and the doors close.

\-----------------------------------  
The following Friday Phil went to meet Nick at a bar only a couple of blocks from his apartment. It must have been a relatively new bar since he had never heard of it before. Although with a 6-year-old daughter to take care of, staying up on the latest social gossip wasn’t exactly top priority for Phil.

It was a nice place, not too casual, but not too stuffy. Phil felt comfortable walking in wearing nice jeans and a button-up shirt.

He quickly spots Nick sitting at a high-top table near the bar. Phil had to admit Nick was looking even more handsome than the last time he had seen him. Maybe it was the more formal clothing or the lighting, but whatever the cause, he definitely looked really good.

“Hello”, Phil says to Nick as he approaches the table.

“Hey”, Nick says with a bright smile.

“This place is nice”, Phil comments.

“Yeah, I have never been here before, but a friend of mine recommended it. So if it sucks, don’t blame me, blame her”, Nick jokes.

“Ok, will do”, Phil says through a chuckle.

A waitress comes over and asks them what they would like to drink. Phil orders a scotch on the rocks, Nick orders a gin and tonic.

“So what do you do for work? I mean when it isn’t the holiday season” Phil asks Nick.

“I actually own an ice cream shop out by Jones Beach. It has been in my family for three generations. We keep in closed between September and March.” Nick explains. “So during the winter I do the Santa thing and help out my buddy who has a snow blowing business.”

“Skye and I go to Jones Beach all the time during the summer. Which ice cream place is yours?” Phil asks.

“Fury’s Ice Cream”, Nick answers.

“No way, we love that place. You guys have the best ice cream floats. Wait till I tell Skye that Santa owns one of her favorite ice cream shops.” Phil beams.

Nick laughs. Nick could tell when he first met Phil that he was a little goofy and off-beat, but it wasn’t until now that he was realizing how charming he was. It was only their third time speaking and their first date and Nick could already tell he really liked Phil. There was something so easy, but still exciting about their interactions.

“She is real spitfire that one, huh?” Nick says.

“Oh you have no idea. Sometimes she is just too smart for her own good”, Phil says through a laugh.

Even though it was only supposed to be drinks, Phil and Nick end up talking for hours and order dinner.

After three hours they had finished eating, but were still talking. There was a lull in the conversation and Phil looked at his watch.

“Shit! The baby sitter is going to kill me, I should really head home”, Phil says.

“Ok, let me walk you out”, Nick says getting up from the table.

They walk outside the restaurant and even the crowded New York City block seems to be quiet compared to the noisiness of the restaurant.  
“Did you drive?” Nick asks.

“No, I actually walked, I only live a couple blocks south”, Phil explains.

“I’ll walk with you, I have to head that way to get to the subway anyways”, Nick says motioning southward with his hand.

They walk and continue talking. Phil tells some hilarious story about how he was doing a presentation at work the other day, in front of all his bosses. And that it wasn’t until he finished the presentation and sat down that he realized he had a giant piece of Skye’s purple Play Doh stuck to his butt.

By the time he finishes his story and Nick is done laughing at Phil’s embarrassment, they are at Phil’s front door.

“I had a really good time tonight”, Nick says with a small smile.

“Me too”, Phil says, all of the sudden becoming shy.

“I think we definitely need to do this again”, Nick insists.

“Me too”, Phil says again.

“What you’re mister chatty all night and now all of the sudden your vocabulary is limited to two words?” Nick teases.

Phil breaks into a shy smile, but doesn’t say anything.

All Nick can do is smile in response. He also has the urge to kiss the adorable, funny, and smart man standing in front of him. He leans down and kisses Phil. At first he can feel Phil tense, but then he relaxes and kisses back.

Good I didn’t totally misread the moment, Nick thinks to himself.

Unfortunately, they can only enjoy the kiss for a few seconds before they both hear Phil’s apartment door open. They break the kiss and look down to see Skye standing in the doorway.

“Daddy why are you kissing Santa Claus?” Skye asks with a look of total confusion on her face.

And that is how the magic of Santa Claus was ruined for poor young Skye.

**End**.


End file.
